1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shelving devices and more particularly pertains to a new shelving device for allowing a person to adjust the height and length of a counter supporting shelf to accommodate a plurality of objects on and underneath the shelving device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shelving devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that allows a person to selectively lengthen a shelf that may be positioned on a countertop for holding small canisters and the like. Further, the system should allow for selective height adjustments to allow items to be easily positioned beneath the system. Finally, the system may include a means for connecting together a plurality of shelving units.